


Moving Day

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [35]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth moves in with Avalon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Elizabeth sat down at Avalon’s kitchen table, basking in her namesake. Valedale was quite cool at all times of the year due to the proximity to Dino Valley, but one could still enjoy warm sunlight from the comfort of their own home. Or their boyfriend’s home, as the case may be.

“Your hair seems to glow when you do that,” said Avalon, setting a mug of tea in front of her. 

“Thanks,” said Elizabeth, and smiled at him. “It feels nice.”

“I suppose that not everybody can wear these comfortable robes all day,” said Avalon. He paused to form a face, and then pushed his hood back and sat down at his small kitchen table across from Elizabeth with his own mug of tea.

“At least Katja and Alex are always warm, with all the layers that they wear,” said Elizabeth. She took a sip of her tea and then put the mug back down, finding it a little too hot to drink just yet.

“How has she been behaving lately?” asked Avalon.

“Very well,” said Elizabeth. “She sorted my potions by usefulness the other day, and she’s been giving me tips for future potion-making. She helps Alex out with that too.”

“I’m surprised that they can work together,” said Avalon. “But it is a good couple who can work together without being distracted by each other.”

“Yes, just look at us,” said Elizabeth. “Only their work often requires one or both of them to remove some of their clothing. Not a lot, but those two are just hopeless. And that’s just Katja and Alex, the other two are just…”

“Hopeless,” said Avalon, and smiled. “Ah, young love.” He took a sip of his tea.

“Sometimes it’s hard to sleep with the four of them in the same house,” said Elizabeth.

“Well then, why don’t you move in with me?” Avalon suggested. His pale cheeks flushed with colour. “If you are okay with that, I mean.”

“Are you sure?” asked Elizabeth.

“Yes,” said Avalon. “My house is far too big for just one. And your cottage must be very crowded with three Soul Riders and a siren.”

“It is,” said Elizabeth. “Well… okay, then. Let’s move in together.” She grinned, and Avalon leaned across the table to kiss her.

Elizabeth spent the next day moving her things over to Avalon’s house. She had help from Katja, of course, the siren having insisted on helping because there was nothing for her to do.

“Ah, Katja. Helping to get Elizabeth out of your hair for good, are you?” asked Avalon, and grinned. “I, heh, I’m only joking.”

“Yes,” said Katja, and sighed. “I knew that.” She stepped through the doorway, shivering as the wards pricked at the remaining dregs of her dark magic.

“Is she always going to be this touchy?” asked Avalon, watching her put the box of alchemic instruments down.

“She’s better than she was,” said Elizabeth. “But she’s been through a lot, and it’ll take time for her to get used to your sense of humour.”

“I wasn’t offended by your stupid joke,” said Katja, coming over and rolling her eyes. “I’m not touchy about that. But I am annoyed by everyone tiptoeing around me.”

“I can see how that would be annoying,” said Avalon. “In future, I will only apologise if I do offend you.”

“Good,” said Katja. “Now, I’m going to get the last box of stuff. I’d teleport it here but your stupid wards are too strong.”

“Sorry,” said Avalon. “It’s an ancient rule that elder druids must ward their houses with the strongest wards available.”

“I know, I felt it,” said Katja. “I still have some dark magic, so it kinda hurt going through your door.”

“So that’s why you looked uncomfortable,” said Elizabeth. “I can get the last box if you want.”

“No, I can do it,” said Katja. “I’m not fragile.”

“Then why are you shaking?” asked Elizabeth, folding her arms across her chest and looking exactly like a worried mother.

“I’m not- wow, I guess I am,” said Katja, looking at her trembling hands. “Maybe I do need to sit down.” She collapsed on the last word, but Avalon caught her and carried her over to his couch.

“Like I said, very strong wards,” said Avalon. 

“Is she okay?” asked Elizabeth.

“Yes, she’s just fainted,” said Avalon. “She’ll wake up soon. You go and get the last box of your things, I’ll look after her.”

While Elizabeth went to do that, Avalon went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Katja. When he returned to his lounge room, she was just waking up.

“Did I ruin your moving day?” asked Katja, sitting up to drink the water.

“No, you just made it more interesting,” said Avalon. Katja snorted.

“Everything is interesting to you,” said Katja. 

“Immortals have to make their life interesting somehow,” said Avalon. “You have the various incarnations of Alex, your father has those mining businesses, and what do your sisters have?”

“Sabine has her girlfriend and Jess conquers various worlds,” said Katja, having to quickly remember Jessica’s cover story. “What about you?”

“I make druid concoctions and use the town as my own personal garden,” said Avalon. “Did Louisa tell you that I planted Kindness Herb in someone’s backyard?”

“Yes, she did,” said Katja. “And that you hypnotised a Dark Core boss by drugging him.”

“I did what needed to be done to protect nature,” said Avalon.

“A bit morally grey, though, don’t you think?” said Katja. “I bet the druid council wasn’t too happy about that.”

“They weren’t but they know better than to argue with an elder,” said Avalon. “Also, who says that I told them the truth?”

“My my, such a rebel,” said Katja, and laughed. “No wonder you and Elizabeth go together so well.”

“Elders also aren’t supposed to form close connections with mere mortals,” said Avalon. “But then again, Dark Riders and Soul Riders aren’t meant to be together either.”

“Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought,” said Katja. “You’re not some old stick in the mud, you’re a pretty cool guy.”

“Thank you,” said Avalon. “I am glad that we can be friends.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

“I’m back,” Elizabeth announced, closing the door with her foot while balancing a box of random objects.

“Welcome back,” said Avalon. “I was just telling Katja about my less stellar moments.”

“The drugging the town with truth serum one or the drugging the Dark Core boss with hypnotic powder one?” asked Elizabeth, putting the box down.

“That first one was an accident,” said Avalon.

“You accidentally contaminated the town’s water supply with truth serum? Now, this I’ve gotta hear,” said Katja, grinning.

“You’re still very pale,” said Elizabeth, feeling Katja’s forehead with the back of her hand. “Maybe you’re getting sick.”

“No, it’s just the wards,” said Avalon. “I’ll tell her the short version, and then you can get her out of here. Preferably before she throws up on the floor.”

“Go ahead,” said Elizabeth.

“I was mixing truth serum up near the waterfall, because I needed that particular water to add to the mixture. It’s rather slippery up there, so the cauldron may have slipped off the ledge and fallen into the water,” said Avalon. Katja laughed, imagining his face and then his hasty getaway. And then she felt queasy and put her hand over her mouth.

“I’d better get her home,” said Elizabeth. “I’ll be back afterwards, though.”

“Alright,” said Avalon. He watched them leave, and sighed as Katja threw up in his front garden. At least she’d made it outside.


End file.
